


Suck

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brian pov, Cancer, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, 2nd person Brian pov, S4 cancer storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck

Cancer sucks. In a very literal, nothing even close to positive or life-affirming way. You feel like all the cells have been sucked out of you and spit dry back into a body now ill-fitting, poisonous to itself… that forgot how to work properly while they were gone.

Justin sucks. In the best way. Even now, when you won’t let him. His fucking presence drains the bad… fills you with warmth, wet, life… fight again.

Cancer can go fuck itself. Justin’s on your side. In a test of sucking power, even versus the almighty Big C… Justin wins, hands down.

 


End file.
